


All Roads Lead to You

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, college tour au, flirty Suga, road trip au, they are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: I wish I was a photographTucked into the corners of your walletI wish I was a photographYou carried like a future in your pocket~Andrea GibsonDone with high school and volleyball nationals, Daichi and Suga set out on a college tour together.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	All Roads Lead to You

**Author's Note:**

> apparently there's a song titled "all roads lead to you" so i shouldn't be surprised that i'm not original 
> 
> hello and welcome to whatever this mess is

“Do you have your toothbrush?” 

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

“Yes, mom, I-” 

“And your dress clothes?” 

“Yes, mom-” 

“What about the extra copies of your resume?” 

_“Yes mother,”_ Daichi said forcefully, crossing his arms over his chest and exhaling, annoyed. He stared down his mother with a look befitting an ex-volleyball captain, although he was vaguely aware that perhaps he shouldn’t glare at his own mother that way. 

His mom paused at his agitated tone and her face softened apologetically. 

“Sorry, honey,” she said softly, putting a hand on her forehead. “I’m just a little…” 

“Worried?” Daichi asked, his own expression softening. 

“Hmm,” she hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe.” She reached out to ruffle his hair. “You boys are going to be gone for a while, I’m not used to being without my Dai-chan for that long.” 

“It’s just a couple of weeks,” Daichi said. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Of course it will be. How’s Sugawara coming on packing, do you know?” 

Daichi and Suga were about to leave on a college university tour trip. They’d been planning it for months, although plans had been put on the backburner when the team had made it to nationals. With that and graduation behind them, they had no choice but to focus on what really stood ahead of them now: their future. 

“Not sure. I can check if you want.” 

“You do leave in the morning. You might make sure he’s ready,” she said with a small smile. 

“I’m sure he’s ready,” Daichi said with conviction. “But I’ll check on him just to be sure.” 

He pulled out his phone and texted Suga. 

[7:31 Daichi]: My mom wants to know if you’re packed  
[7:35 Suga]: Sawamura-san, I’m offended! I’ve been ready for days!  
[7:36 Daichi]: So if I come over and see for myself…  
[7:36 Suga]: Okay, okay, so I need to pack a few more things  
[7:37 Daichi]: We’re leaving at 7:30am sharp!  
[7:37 Suga]: Of course captain ;)  
[7:38 Daichi]: You don’t have to call me that anymore  
[7:38 Suga]: Oh I think I always will ;) 

Daichi flushed slightly. Suga and his incessant teasing… 

“What’s that look for?” His mother piped up unhelpfully. 

“W-what?!” Daichi yelped, nearly dropping his phone. 

“You look embarrassed,” she said, shaking a kitchen ladle at him as they stood in the kitchen. 

“I’m not embarrassed,” Daichi said crossly. 

“Mmhmm,” she said, a little too knowing. “So is he ready?” She added. 

“He will be,” Daichi said with a sigh. “He’ll be ready by the morning.” 

“Dad had the oil changed in the car and everything looked over and it should be good for your long journey,” she said. 

“You guys are the best,” Daichi said gratefully, glad that the conversation had steered away from Suga. 

“I’m just sorry we couldn’t go with you,” his mother replied apologetically. 

“You have sis and work, it’s no big deal,” Daichi said. 

“And you have Suga-kun, of course,” she said with a tiny wink. Daichi didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, or, if he did, he ignored it. 

“Daichi,” she said meaningfully. 

“Yeah, mom?” 

“You should tell him, yeah?” 

Daichi tried to look utterly confused, although he was sure his cheeks were heating up. “What?!” 

“Suga-kun, you should tell him how you feel.” 

“How I feel?!” 

“You’re entirely too transparent.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Daichi’s mother gave him a knowing look, but decided to drop the subject. 

As they chatted about the different schools they’d be visiting, Daichi wondered how many parents would let their son go off for three weeks with their crush in a car, sharing camping sites and hotel rooms, and felt a stab of gratitude for his parents or his mother at least. His father probably had no inkling of his feelings for Suga. He hadn’t even come out to his father yet. He winced as he thought about it. That was certainly going to be a battle, someday. But his mother, who despite all Daichi’s denials had caught on to his feelings, seemed perfectly content to send them off on a road trip together. 

He was a little nervous about it, sure. Three weeks in close quarters with Suga? He wasn’t sure his fragile heart could take it. But Suga was his best friend. There was no one else he’d rather do a college tour with. (There was no one else he’d rather do anything with.)

As he was laying down for bed after a somewhat tearful conversation with his mother about how proud of him she was, his phone rang. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

“I could say the same for you,” Suga said brightly on the other end of the line. 

“I am in bed.” 

“Me too,” Suga said. “So there’s no need to lecture me, captain.” 

“I told you to quit calling me that,” Daichi grumbled. 

“Never,” Suga said playfully. “Say, Daichi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you excited for our adventure?” 

“Of course I am,” Daichi answered with a smile. “It’s going to be fun.” 

“Mmm,” Suga hummed. “It’s weird to think about, isn’t it? This next stage of our lives?” 

“We’re going to have plenty of time for sentimental conversations in the car,” Daichi said reproachfully. 

“I know,” Suga said. “I’m turning into Asahi.” 

“Now that is scary,” Daichi said with a laugh. 

“Graduation was nice, wasn’t it?” 

“I told you, we can be sentimental in the car.” 

“Aw, nostalgic conversations as the sun sets and we drive off into the night.” 

How romantic, Daichi’s brain supplied unhelpfully. 

“Now we need to go to sleep,” Daichi said firmly. 

“Ugh, are you going to be like this the whole trip? It’s not like we have nationals coming up anymore.” 

“Driving takes a lot of energy, Suga!” 

“But tomorrow we’re only going to Waseda University! That’s only like five hours away.” 

“Yes and we have to be there in time for the tour.” 

“At one in the afternoon.” 

“Which means if you want coffee, we need to be in the car no later than seven.” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go to sleep. If I can stand to part with your soothing voice.” 

Daichi felt his face heat up. He hated it when Suga said things like that. Well, a part of him hated it. A part of him absolutely loved it. Suga didn’t mean anything by it, of course. He was affectionate and liked to compliment Daichi. It had always been a part of their dynamic, the teasing compliments. It didn’t mean anything. 

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Daichi deadpanned. 

“Goodnight, captain,” Suga said with a playful tone. 

“Ugh,” Daichi grumbled. He was glad Suga wasn’t there to see the bright shade of pink his face had undoubtedly turned. “Goodnight, Suga.” 

As he turned over in his bed, trying to get to sleep, he couldn’t help but think about Suga’s words. “This next stage of our lives.” Daichi didn’t want to admit it, but a part of him was positively dreading the future. He was afraid - afraid that he and Suga would choose different schools, that they’d inevitably drift apart. 

He fell into a fitful sleep, littered with hazy dreams. In one passing dream, he saw Suga from a distance and felt himself wave. Suga didn’t wave back, just looked at him in confusion, as though he didn’t recognize him. 

+++ 

Daichi woke before his alarm with a nervous energy in his stomach. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms over his head. 

What the hell was he so nervous for anyway? He kicked himself. It’s not like he hadn’t been on countless road trips with Suga. 

For volleyball, of course. With the whole team. This was the first time they’d be going off on their own. Not that they didn’t spend time together just the two of them. They had had countless study sessions just the two of them over the last three years of high school. But this was much more intense than a few hours of studying. 

Daichi was nervous he was going to give himself away. Before, there was always some way to distract himself from his feelings. Whether it was yelling at Kageyama and Hinata, or burying his face in a textbook, Daichi had always managed to find a way to hide his feelings from Suga. And himself, really. He’d spent so long squashing them down that he was a little afraid all this one-on-one time was going to send them boiling over. Daichi couldn’t afford to let his feelings slip. The friendship that they had was too special. He didn’t want to jeopardize it over something as stupid as some feelings. 

Still, he had a hard time ignoring the backflip his heart did as he pulled up to Suga’s house, where Suga stood, yawning and looking very sleepy, like he’d just gotten out of bed. Daichi wondered if he’d be seeing more of that soft, sleepy face over the next few weeks. The thought made him short-circuit. 

“Hey,” Suga said sleepily, pulling his suitcase as Daichi drove up. 

“Hey,” Daichi replied softly. Suga looked like he was trying to act much more chipper and awake than he actually felt. His cowlick was sticking up as usual, and he was blinking in the morning sunlight. Daichi didn’t realize he was staring until Suga interrupted his thoughts. 

“Pop the trunk for me?” 

“O-oh, right,” Daichi fumbled with the keys. 

“Wow,” Suga said as he opened the trunk. “You’d think you were moving away forever.” 

“Shut up,” Daichi barked without any real bite. His parents had certainly made sure he was well-packed, so Suga wasn’t wrong. “We _are_ going to be gone for three weeks. Plus I had to bring camping supplies for those couple nights we couldn’t get a hotel room.” 

“Camping should be fun,” Suga said as he shifted the various things around the trunk of Daichi’s car to fit his suitcase and sleeping bag in. 

“I bet it will be,” Daichi said. Suga closed the trunk and ambled over to the passenger side of the car. 

“Coffee?” Daichi asked as Suga opened the front door and plopped himself down in the front seat.

“You know it,” Suga said, yawning. “I’m not sure I’m awake yet.” 

“Coffee it is,” Daichi headed for the coffee stand that was on their way out of town. Daichi knew Suga’s usual order by heart, so he ordered for both of them. Once they had their coffee, they situated themselves in their seats and hit the highway. 

“This is exciting,” Suga said with a grin. 

Daichi felt a squirm in his chest. That smile was going to kill him. 

They fell into easy conversation as they drove. The mile markers passed by as they jumped from one topic to another. Daichi chastised himself for being so nervous. It was just Suga, after all. Even if he did have feelings for Suga (which he certainly did), he knew how to be around his best friend. In fact, that’s one of the things he loved so much about Suga - how easy it was to be around him, how Daichi felt like he could just be himself. Suga made him feel at ease (while also sending butterflies exploding in his stomach every time he so much as breathed, but you know, two things could be true at once). 

“You seem to be feeling peppier,” Daichi remarked after Suga had gone on a particularly spirited tangent about the many health benefits of spicy food. 

“Mm, I think the coffee perked me up. Hey, Daichi?” 

“What is it?” 

“Where do you think you want to go for college?” 

Daichi stole a glance over at Suga before putting his eyes back on the road. He chuckled. 

“Isn’t that the point of the trip?” 

“Ah, maybe so,” Suga said with a sigh. 

“Why, do you know where you want to go?” 

“Nope!” Suga said brightly. “I guess you’re right, that is the point, isn’t it?” 

“Speaking of which, do you have our schedule?” 

“Pfft, you emailed it to me like eight different times,” Suga pulled out his phone. “Of course I have it. Oh, did you talk to Kuroo about Tokyo?” 

“Yeah, he said it was fine. It’ll be fun to see him.” 

“Hopefully he doesn’t do anything too devious,” Suga said. 

“The provocation master,” Daichi nodded in assent. “I wonder if he’s deciding on a college, too.” 

“I’m sure he is. He’s a total nerd even if he tries to hide it.” 

“He’s not that great at hiding it.” 

Daichi could see Suga looking at him curiously out of the corner of his eye. 

“What?” 

“You and Kuroo… you guys talk a lot?” 

“Huh? I guess,” Daichi shrugged. “Now that nationals are over and we don’t have our rivalry, I guess we’re friends.” 

“Friends, hm?” 

Daichi wondered what Suga’s curious tone was about. 

“I mean, he’s letting us stay at his house. I think we’re friends.” 

“Kuroo’s kind of… cute, don’t you think?” 

“Eh?!” Daichi yelped. 

“Oh come on,” Suga prodded Daichi with an elbow. “The sideways grin, the permanent bedhead. You’ve got to find him at least a little bit attractive.” 

“I’ve never really thought of him that way,” Daichi said honestly. 

“Huh.” 

“Why are you nosy today?” Daichi asked defensively. 

“Just wondered if he’s your type. You know, we’re on a three-week long road trip. We’re bound to find out things about each other you don’t know. I know you’re into guys, I just don’t know what kind of guys.” 

_Guys with soft silver hair and adorable beauty marks,_ Daichi’s brain said as his heart hammered in his chest. What was with Suga today? Was he trying to make Daichi’s life miserable? 

“I d-don’t know if I have a type,” he finally managed, glancing furtively over at Suga, who looked amused. 

“Sawamura Daichi doesn’t have a type. Huh.” 

“Is this an interrogation? Go back to talking about spicy food, I liked that better,” Daichi said, frowning. 

Suga sipped his coffee, expression unreadable, especially since Daichi was trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

“If you insist, captain.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long three weeks.


End file.
